South Park
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 15 |num_episodios = 216 |lista_episodios = Anexo:Episodios de South Park |productor_ejecutivo = Trey Parker Matt Stone Anne Garefino |edad = |director = |duración = 22 minutos |cadena = Comedy Central |otras_cadenas = |primera_emisión = 13 de agosto de 1997 |última_emisión = |relacionados= |sitio_web = http://www.southparkstudios.com |imdb_id = 0121955 |tv_com_id = 344 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = 3 premios Emmy |otros premios = 1 premio Peabody }} South Park es una serie estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal de televisión Comedy Central. La serie está destinada al público adulto, y se caracteriza por satirizar con humor negro la sociedad, actualidad y cultura estadounidense a través de las historias y situaciones surrealistas que les suceden a sus protagonistas, cuatro niños (Stan, Kyle, Eric y Kenny) residentes en un pueblo ficticio de Colorado que se llama South Park. Esta serie se estrenó el 13 de agosto de 1997 en Estados Unidos. Desde entonces se han emitido 215 capítulos en 15 temporadas (además se encuentra confirmada la serie hasta la 17° temporadahttp://www.southparkstudios.com/news/393233/south-park-renewed-through-2013) y la serie ha sido comercializada internacionalmente, incluyendo los mercados de España y Latinoamérica. En 1999 se estrenó un largometraje de South Park, titulado South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. A lo largo de sus temporadas, el programa ha cosechado cuatro premios Primetime Emmy y un premio Peabody entre otros galardones. El uso de lenguaje obsceno y violencia por parte de South Park, su estilo de humor irreverente y el tratamiento de diferentes episodios de la actualidad estadounidense y mundial (como satirizar el episodio de las caricaturas de Mahoma o las burlas hacia la Iglesia de la Cienciología) le ha valido a la serie numerosas polémicas a lo largo de sus 15 temporadas. Historia thumb|255px|[[Trey Parker y Matt Stone, creadores de la serie South Park.]] Los creadores de South Park, Trey Parker y Matt Stone, se conocieron durante su paso por la Universidad de Colorado, en 1992. Ese año crearon un corto animado titulado The Spirit of Christmas, en el que un malvado muñeco de nieve sembraba el caos en un pueblo llamado South Park. Los personajes fueron construidos con papel y animados con técnicas stop motion, y en ella ya se reflejaban prototipos de los protagonistas de South Park. La mayor curiosidad reside en que muere Cartman, que en ese corto recibió el nombre de Kenny, y un personaje similar al Kenny original. Animados por Brian Garden, ejecutivo de la FOX y amigo personal de los dos creadores, Parker y Stone decidieron rehacer el corto en 1995 como una felicitación navideña. Ese trabajo, también titulado The Spirit of Christmas, ya tenía un estilo más afín al de la serie, y en él Jesucristo luchaba contra Santa Claus tras discutir sobre el verdadero significado de esas fiestas. Garden realizó copias para sus amigos y poco después el trabajo se filtró a través de Internet, donde gozó de aceptación. Este corto fue uno de los primeros videos virales de la historia de la red. Debido a su éxito, Parker y Stone comenzaron a negociar la posibilidad de realizar una serie de televisión. La primera cadena a la que ofrecieron el proyecto fue FOX, pero la cadena lo rechazó. Después de esto, los dos creadores lo presentaron a cadenas pertenecientes a Viacom. Tras negarse Trey Parker a ofrecérselo a la MTV, decidieron apostar por Comedy Central, y tras recibir el visto bueno del productor ejecutivo del canal, Doug Herzog, la cadena solicitó un capítulo piloto. Aunque "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" no gustó en las pruebas con público, la cadena de humor norteamericana decidió contratar un mínimo de seis capítulos. South Park se estrenó al público el 13 de agosto de 1997 y fue uno de los programas con más audiencia de la cadena. Personajes Los protagonistas son cuatro niños: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick. A lo largo de la serie se siguen sus aventuras en South Park, un pequeño pueblo montañoso de Colorado en el que viven el resto de personajes: estudiantes, familias, personal del colegio y otros residentes. En las primeras temporadas cursan tercero de primaria, y a partir de la cuarta temporada están en cuarto curso. Stan Marsh suele ser el líder del grupo y es representado como un personaje normal y maduro. Kyle Broflovski es su mejor amigo, es judío y es el personaje con mayor ingenio de los cuatro. Los creadores declararon que idearon a Stan pensando en Trey Parker, mientras que Kyle se hizo a semejanza de Matt Stone. Eric Cartman se presenta como el antagonista de ambos; un niño egoísta, gordo, racista, antisemita y xenófobo que además rivaliza con Kyle. Aunque cuando se lo propone, logra burlarlos y salirse con la suya demostrando su gran capacidad, normalmente es atrapado después ya que pierde el control de sus proyectos. El cuarto niño, Kenny McCormick, procede de una familia muy pobre y debido a que su anorak le tapa la boca, el espectador no entiende lo que dice. Durante las primeras cinco temporadas Kenny moría en cada capítulo, para regresar en el siguiente sin una explicación lógica. Los chicos suelen utilizar un lenguaje vulgar, ya que los creadores querían mostrar cómo hablan los niños cuando realmente están solos. Los guiones reflejan historias y eventos -muchas veces sobrenaturales y extraordinarios- que rompen con la monotonía del pueblo. Los chicos suelen ser la voz de la razón, mientras que el resto de personajes (y especialmente los adultos) suelen actuar de forma irracional. De hecho, Stan y Kyle suelen tener un pensamiento más lógico que el de los adultos en la mayoría de capítulos. Su rol trata de criticar muchas veces el comportamiento contradictorio e hipócrita de buena parte de la sociedad. Género y temática South Park funciona como una sitcom de animación, centrada en las historias que les suceden a los habitantes de la villa de South Park y especialmente a los cuatro chicos protagonistas. Los chistes de la serie suelen ser irreverentes y satíricos, y para ello usan parodias, referencias a la cultura popular, humor negro, escatología, violencia y situaciones surrealistas entre otras técnicas. Los primeros capítulos de la serie mostraban un humor que atacaba a valores tradicionales de la sociedad norteamericana, y, manteniendo esas características, se pasó a satirizar aún más temas ligados a la actualidad en las subsiguientes temporadas. En muchas ocasiones, suele utilizarse un lenguaje grosero u ofensivo. Con el paso de las temporadas, las tramas que conciernen a los personajes secundarios comenzaron a desarrollarse más a fondo, y empezó a apreciarse una mayor presencia de temas religiosos y políticos, con la intención de poder parodiar las posiciones más polarizadas y extremas de la sociedad ante determinadas situaciones. En ese sentido, los creadores afirmaron no tener ninguna ideología en particular a la que parodiar u ofender, ya que su intención es "divertir". Escenario El pueblo donde residen los protagonistas es South Park, situado en el estado de Colorado. Aunque South Park es una localidad ficticia, los creadores de la serie se basaron en un pueblo real del mismo estado, llamado Fairplay. Su localización también es real, ya que de existir la villa estaría situada en la cuenca hidrográfica de South Park, a 3.000 metros de altitud y cercana a las Montañas Rocosas. Entre los principales escenarios se encuentran la parada de autobús, las casas de los protagonistas, el estanque, la primaria de South Park, el ayuntamiento y algunos de los locales de la calle principal. South Park suele ser el lugar principal donde se desarrollan todas las historias. Producción thumb|150px|[[Trey Parker ha dirigido la mayor parte de capítulos de South Park.]] Guion Los productores ejecutivos de la serie siempre han sido Trey Parker y Matt Stone, junto a Anne Garefino. Parker suele ser el director de la mayoría de capítulos, aunque en ocasiones también han colaborado en la dirección Stone o Eric Stough, director de animación. Aunque los primeros capítulos tendían a criticar aspectos de la sociedad norteamericana, con el paso de las temporadas y la mejora en la producción se ha tendido a parodiar o satirizar aspectos de la actualidad del resto del mundo. Los guiones suelen estar firmados por los creadores de la serie, aunque cuentan con un equipo formado por varias personas. Debido a que la producción de un capítulo de South Park es más breve que la de otras series de animación, los guiones no se escriben hasta que la temporada comienza, por lo que están unidos a temas de actualidad. En algunas ocasiones, el proceso dura solo una semana. A lo largo de sus temporadas, la serie ha ido tocando temas que han ocurrido incluso poco después de que se cerrara la producción del capítulo. Por ejemplo en "Quintuplets 2000", que parodia el conflicto diplomático por Elián González, "Best Friends Forever" donde se refleja el caso de Terri Schiavo y que fue emitido tan solo 12 horas después de su muerte, o "About Last Night..." sobre las presidenciales de Barack Obama un día después de proclamarse vencedor de las elecciones. Animación La producción se sitúa en los South Park Studios de Culver City, California. Excepto en el piloto, que empleaba animación de recortes, todos los capítulos de South Park están realizados con animación por ordenador que imita el modelo de los cortometrajes. En las primeras temporadas el proceso de producción contaba con poco personal y cada capítulo tardaba tres semanas en ser realizado. En la actualidad, con más de 70 personas trabajando, los capítulos se terminan en menos de una semana. Parker y Stone se inspiraron para hacerlo en las animaciones realizadas por Terry Gilliam para Monty Phyton's Flying Circus, del que son declarados seguidores. Los personajes y objetos están compuestos por simples figuras geométricas y colores primarios; los personajes muestran una composición simplificada, y en algunos casos como en el de los niños se suele emplear el mismo patrón. No todos los personajes tienen el mismo diseño que los protagonistas: los canadienses suelen ser representados con la cabeza partida y un diseño todavía más minimalista, mientras que algunos personajes famosos conservan su rostro real, como es el caso de Saddam Hussein. En esos casos, los animadores escanean la cara del personaje, aunque el cuerpo sí es caricaturizado como el resto de diseños. Cuando comenzaron a usar ordenadores para animar, los recortes fueron escaneados y redibujados con el programa CorelDRAW. Después se importaron a PowerAnimator, que empleaba estaciones de trabajo SGI para animar a los personajes. A partir de la quinta temporada comenzó a usarse Adobe Photoshop y Adobe Illustrator para realizar los diseños, y Maya para la animación. La calidad de la animación ha mejorado a lo largo de las temporadas, aunque los diseñadores tratan de mantener siempre el mismo estilo de animación artesanal. Desde la decimotercera temporada todos los programas se realizan en alta definición. Existen casos en los que se rompe con el estilo tradicional de animación en la serie. Varias escenas de "Good Times with Weapons" fueron realizadas con estética anime; en "Make Love, Not Warcraft" se usaron imágenes de "World of Warcraft" en colaboración con Blizzard, y en Major Boobage se utilizó el rotoscopio. Música La música tiene un papel importante en la serie. Existen capítulos como los especiales de Navidad o la película donde las canciones –normalmente también parodias o adaptaciones de otras originales– suelen guardar un mayor protagonismo. El primer compositor de la serie fue Adam Berry, que utilizaba sintetizadores para simular una orquesta pequeña, junto a otros instrumentos como la guitarra acústica. A partir de 2001 Jamie Dunlap y Scott Nickoley le reemplazaron como compositores de la serie. Isaac Hayes compuso varias canciones de temática directa o indirectamente sexual para la serie, que han sido utilizadas especialmente durante las primeras temporadas y que él mismo interpretaba en su papel de Chef. El grupo musical DVDA, compuesto por Parker y Stone, ha participado también en la musicalización de algunos capítulos. La canción principal de la serie corre a cargo del grupo Primus, y la letra es interpretada por el vocalista de la formación, Les Claypool, y los cuatro personajes protagonistas. La composición original que apareció en el capítulo piloto era más lenta, y su versión instrumental es la que se utiliza para los títulos de crédito. El tema ha sido remezclado cada vez que se modificaba la cabecera de la serie. South Park ha contado con la participación de numerosos grupos y artistas. El capítulo que presentó más colaboraciones en ese aspecto fue Chef Aid, donde estuvieron presentes Elton John, Ozzy Osbourne, Rick James, Primus, Ween, Meat Loaf y Wyclef Jean entre otros. A raíz de ese episodio se lanzó un álbum, Chef Aid: The South Park Album, con canciones de la serie y otras del capítulo interpretadas por los artistas invitados. Otras colaboraciones destacadas fueron las de los grupos Korn (Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery) y Radiohead (Scott Tenorman must die). Es frecuente ver también parodias a la música en algunos capítulos. Por ejemplo, en el capítulo Christian Rock Hard se satirizaban el mercado discográfico, la piratería, y la música cristiana. En'' Fat butt and pancake head, la mano de Cartman (que se hace llamar "Jenifer Jópez" en la versión española) es una parodia de la verdadera Jennifer Lopez, a la que roba su carrera musical y a su novio por aquel entonces, Ben Affleck. Actores de voz thumb|left|250px|[[Isaac Hayes participó desde la primera hasta la novena temporada.]] En la versión original, Trey Parker y Matt Stone realizan la mayoría de voces de la serie. Por la parte de las voces femeninas, durante las dos primeras temporadas contaron con Mary Kay Bergman. Cuando Bergman falleció, fue sustituida por Mona Marshall y Eliza Schneider; Eliza fue a su vez reemplazada por April Stewart. Debido a que Bergman era una reputada actriz de voz de series infantiles y películas de Disney, la actriz decidió aparecer en los créditos bajo el pseudónimo Shannen Cassidy. Varios guionistas y productores también han interpretado a personajes de reparto o secundarios. Para lograr una mayor diferencia entre voces y conseguir las de personajes infantiles, los cortes de sonido se editan o alteran con programas como Pro Tools. Durante años, el actor de voz más reconocido de la serie fue el cantante Isaac Hayes. Interpretaba el papel de Chef, un cocinero negro y cantante de soul obsesionado con las mujeres y que además era el único adulto en quien los niños confiaban. Hayes grababa las voces por separado desde un estudio de radio en Nueva York, y las enviaba al estudio central situado en California. Cuando el cantante abandonó la serie por convicciones religiosas a finales de la novena temporada, su personaje fue asesinado en el capítulo "The Return of Chef", que abría la décima temporada. Aunque para las voces de famosos suelen realizarse imitaciones, en ocasiones algunas celebridades hacen colaboraciones especiales en la serie, como fue el caso de Robert Smith, Natasha Henstridge o Jennifer Aniston. En algunos casos, son simples cameos: el actor George Clooney, una de las primeras personas que pudo ver los cortos de Parker y Stone y que también colaboró en la película autoparodiándose, hizo los ladridos del perro de Stan en "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride", mientras que Jay Leno interpretó a la gata de Cartman en "Cartman's Mom Is a Dirty Slut". Elenco de actores de voz ''Nota: La siguiente tabla solo recoge los personajes principales de la serie. Doblaje en español El doblaje de la serie en español tiene dos versiones: una enfocada al público de España, y otra para el de Latinoamérica. No existen variaciones en el nombre de los personajes, aunque si se aparecen pequeñas diferencias a la hora de referirse a situaciones puntuales. También hay diferencias en los textos. La animación no se altera y lo que está escrito en inglés aparece en ese idioma en las versiones en español, pero mientras que en el doblaje de Hispanoamérica se lee el texto para traducirlo, en la versión española no se hace. Quizás la mayor diferencia se encuentra en las canciones: mientras que en el doblaje de Hispanoamérica se doblan todas las canciones (con la excepción del Intro), en el doblaje de España se prefiere dejarlas en inglés. El doblaje realizado en España corre a cargo del estudio Soundub (Abaira) de Madrid. El primer director de doblaje fue Carlos Revilla, quien también interpretaba personajes secundarios, y el reparto incluye voces como Chelo Vivares (Stan), Margarita Ponce (Cartman) o Sara Vivas (Kyle). Cuando Revilla falleció el doblaje de la serie en España se paralizó a mitad de la sexta temporada, y no fue retomado hasta que Cuatro compró los derechos de emisión de la serie, con el mismo reparto. La serie está doblada en esta versión hasta la duodécima temporada. En Hispanoamérica, las dos primeras temporadas contaron con doblajes simultáneos: uno hecho en Miami, Florida por el estudio BVI Communications, y otro hecho en México por Audiomaster 3000. El de México era para la Televisión Abierta de ese país, por tanto no contenía lenguaje obsceno, mientras que el de Miami no tenía censura ya que era para el canal Locomotion. El doblaje mexicano de la serie se canceló, y a partir de la tercera temporada se pasó a grabar en los estudios The Kitchen Inc. localizados también en Miami, bajo la dirección de Ángel Rodríguez y con la participación de Miguel Paneke y Sergio Sáez (Stan) y Patricia Azán (Kyle y Cartman) como voces principales a partir de la tercera temporada. A partir de la temporada 10, BVI Communications retomó el doblaje de la serie. En este doblaje Kenny no fue doblado hasta la temporada 12, cuando empezó a ser doblado por Orlando Noguera; lo más curioso es que se doblo de forma que se entiende lo que está diciendo, al contrario que en la versión original estadounidense, donde sus diálogos no se entienden. Las dos primeras temporadas se redoblaron en 2011 con el elenco de voces actual. Emisión y distribución En Estados Unidos South Park se emite a través de Comedy Central, un canal privado de televisión por cable, en horario de prime time y con calificación TV-MA para mayores de 18 años. También se emite en sindicación, con calificación TV-14 y limitaciones como los "*beeps*" para silenciar palabras malsonantes. Las temporadas completas de la serie son comercializadas en DVD, y desde 2008 todos los capítulos están disponibles en la web de South Park Studios de forma gratuita, en idioma inglés y con ciertas limitaciones según el país desde donde se visita la web. Además, la serie ha sido vendida a más de 30 países. South Park suele incluirse en la oferta de las versiones internacionales de MTV, Paramount Comedy o Comedy Central, subsidiarias de Viacom, y también es emitida a través de la televisión abierta en otros lugares. En España, la serie se estrenó en Antena 3 en el año 2000, y la cadena lo emitió en horario de madrugada debido al lenguaje empleado. Años más tarde Cuatro compró los derechos de emisión, programando en un horario similar al de Antena 3 hasta la duodécima temporada. Actualmente, se emite para ese país en MTV España y LaSiete. Para Latinoamérica, fue emitido primero en Locomotion y actualmente forma parte de la programación de MTV Latinoamérica, que ha ofrecido todas las temporadas. Por su parte, en Chile se emitieron en abierto las dos primeras temporadas por el canal La Red, en Venezuela por RCTV y en Panamá por RPC. Repercusiones e influencia Premios y reconocimientos En 2007, la revista'' Time'' incluyó a South Park en su lista de "Los 100 mejores programas de televisión de todos los tiempos", afirmando que la serie era el mejor programa de sátira de la década. Ese mismo año, Rolling Stone la mencionó como el programa más divertido en televisión desde su debut hasta la fecha. El personaje de Cartman se incluyó en décima posición de una lista, "Top 50 de los mejores personajes de animación", elaborada por TV Guide en 2002. En 2006 South Park ganó un premio Peabody por su crítica social y su valor para criticar y satirizar la hipocresía en la sociedad estadounidense. La serie ha recibido cuatro premios Emmy: tres en la categoría de Mejor programa de animación de menos de una hora, por "Best Friends Forever" (2005), "Make Love, Not Warcraft" (2006) y "Margaritaville" (2009), y un Emmy en la categoría de Mejor programa animación de más de una hora, por su trilogía "Imaginationland", emitida en 2008. La serie ha sido además nominada en siete ocasiones a estos galardones. En 1997 ganó el premio a la mejor serie de animación en los premios CableACE, el último año en que éstos se entregaron, y en 2000 fueron nominados a un Premio Óscar por la canción Blame Canada, presente en la película de la serie. Lenguaje Muchos personajes de South Park cuentan con un latiguillo propio. El más conocido de todos ellos es "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!... You bastards!" ("Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny... ¡hijos de puta!"), que Stan y Kyle decían cada vez que Kenny moría o era asesinado. Con el paso del tiempo, su uso se fue variando y reduciendo. Otros personajes también han acuñado sus propias frases, como Eric Cartman y sus "respeta mi autoridad" ("Respect my authoritah!") y "Al carajo yo me voy" ("Screw you guys!, I'm going home") o el Sr. Mackey y su "mmkay" (traducido en español como "¿saben?"). El término "Hey!" de Cartman y su forma de mencionarlo fueron incluidos en el Oxford Dictionary of Catchphrases en 2002. El uso de lenguaje soez también ha sido uno de los aspectos a cuestión en el programa. Varias facultades en el país han estudiado este aspecto del programa, y el Brooklyn College de la Universidad de la Ciudad de Nueva York llegó a ofrecer un curso llamado South Park y la corrección política. Críticas y controversia thumb|left|225px|Nueva bandera de South Park, modificada a petición de Chef porque antes cuatro blancos ahorcaban a un negro. Dado su carácter provocativo y su estilo de humor, la serie ha estado en diversas ocasiones en el ojo del huracán. Entre las principales críticas contra la serie se encuentran su enfoque de varios temas tabú o su tratamiento satírico de temas como la religión, sexualidad, racismo o la actualidad. Parker y Stone han expresado que su humor pretende ofender a todos por igual, sin distinción o posicionamiento político. También se ha criticado que su aspecto de serie de animación pudiera influenciar a la infancia, a lo que los creadores de la serie han respondido que South Park está claramente destinada a un público adulto. Las críticas contra la serie también se han dado en otros países donde se ha emitido, como Rusia o Nueva Zelanda. Algunas de esas opiniones negativas, que consideran a la serie como ofensiva, provienen de grupos de carácter conservador como el Parents Television Council, que ha criticado frecuentemente su lenguaje ofensivo y su tratamiento de los temas. En la mayoría de ocasiones, la propia serie se ha tomado las críticas a broma, siendo prueba de ello el capítulo "It Hits the Fan" en el que se dice la palabra "mierda" 162 veces, con un contador que avanzaba cada vez que se mencionaba dicha expresión. También la serie ha sido criticada por los fans en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando Comedy Central emitió al inicio de la segunda temporada, y como broma del día de April Fools, "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus", en lugar de la esperada segunda parte de "Cartman's Mom Is a Dirty Slut" que estaba anunciada. En 2010, en México, MTV decidió no emitir el sexto episodio de la decimotercera temporada, "Pinewood Derby", en el que aparecía el presidente de México, Felipe Calderón. El canal alegó que no contaban con la autorización de la Secretaria de Gobernación del país para mostrar la bandera mexicana, por lo que supuestamente violaba la Ley sobre el Escudo, la Bandera y el Himno Nacional. Este hecho indignó a los seguidores de la serie en México, que lo consideraron un acto de censura. Finalmente, el capítulo se emitió el 5 de abril. Religión En diciembre de 2005, la Liga Católica por Derechos Religiosos y Civiles en los Estados Unidos criticó severamente el episodio final de la novena temporada, "Bloody Mary", por representar a una estatua de la Virgen María menstruando. La cadena Comedy Central emitió el episodio el día de estreno previsto (7 de diciembre, un día antes de la festividad de la Inmaculada Concepción), pero luego decidió no redifundir el capítulo hasta junio de 2006. "Bloddy Mary" fue incluido en los DVD. La serie mantuvo también una fuerte polémica con la Iglesia de la Cienciología, que se ha reflejado en varios capítulos. El capítulo "Trapped in the Closet'" fue uno de los más controvertidos: el actor Tom Cruise llegó a amenazar con incumplir sus obligaciones con Paramount durante la promoción de Misión Imposible III si Comedy Central volvía a emitir el capítulo. Por otra parte, las diversas parodias contra la secta provocaron que Isaac Hayes, cienciólogo, abandonara el reparto de doblaje. South Park ha criticado también con dureza la censura en los medios de comunicación, con motivo de las caricaturas de Mahoma. El episodio "Cartoon Wars", que parodiaba la polémica y a la serie Padre de familia, fue emitido en dos partes. Al término de la primera, se mostraba un texto que anunciaba la emisión de la segunda sólo si Comedy Central aceptaba, ya que aparecería una imagen del profeta. La cadena decidió emitir el capítulo, pero censurando la caricatura de Mahoma, que no fue mostrada ni tan siquiera en los DVD. En su lugar, apareció el siguiente texto: }} Esta fue la primera ocasión en la que la cadena censuró o vetó contenido de South Park; mientras que Comedy Central afirmó haber tomado "la decisión correcta", la medida contó con el rechazo de Parker y Stone. Otras escenas presentes, como una parodia de video de Al Qaeda en la que aparecen Jesucristo o George W. Bush defecando en la bandera estadounidense, no fueron retiradas y recibieron severas críticas por parte de la Liga Católica y la Parents Television Council. Se da la paradoja de que en los créditos de inicio de la serie y en el capítulo "Super Best Friends", anterior a la polémica, si aparece Mahoma y no han sido censurados posteriormente. En el capítulo "200" se produjo una situación similar, cuando en una parodia a todas las religiones apareció una supuesta representación de Mahoma disfrazado de oso. A los pocos días, la organización extremista islámica Revolution Muslim amenazó de muerte a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, por lo que Comedy Central eliminó cualquier referencia al profeta en el siguiente episodio, "201". Otros blancos de South Park han sido el judaísmo y el mormonismo, aunque ninguna asociación adscrita a esas religiones ha realizado críticas contra la serie de forma oficial. Productos Dada la popularidad alcanzada por la serie, comenzaron a comercializarse productos licenciados oficiales de todo tipo. Uno de los productos más vendidos son los muñecos, peluches, figuras de acción y similares relacionados con los personajes, incluidos los secundarios (como una toalla de Toallín). Estos se venden a través de la tienda on-line de Comedy Central y en diversas tiendas por todo el mundo. Durante la primera temporada los beneficios por la venta de camisetas de la serie alcanzaron la cifra de 30 millones de dólares. South Park cuenta con varios videojuegos en el mercado. El primero de ellos, South Park, fue lanzado por Acclaim en 1998 y consistía en un shooter en primera persona, para PC, Nintendo 64 y PlayStation. Un año después se lanzó un multijugador conocido como Chef's Luv Shack, en el que se incluían varios minijuegos relacionados con la serie. En 2000 la compañía lanzó un tercer juego de carreras, South Park Rally. Los juegos no contaron con una buena aceptación por parte de la crítica, y el propio Matt Stone criticó públicamente a Acclaim por el resultado final. En E3 de 2009, Microsoft desveló el desarrollo y futuro lanzamiento de un videojuego para Xbox Live Arcade. En 1999 Sega Pinball diseñó un pinball con temática de la serie. Además, South Park cuenta con discos musicales en el mercado. En 1998 el álbum Chef Aid: The South Park Album, que incluía canciones con los artistas invitados al capítulo Chef Aid, también incluía varias canciones del Chef/Isaac Hayes. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut contó también con un CD compuesto por todas las canciones que se interpretan en la película, y en 1999 se lanzó Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics, con temas navideños del Señor Mojón y otros interpretados en el capítulo homónimo. Película Debido al éxito de audiencia alcanzado durante la segunda temporada, se decidió producir un largometraje que recibió el título de South Park: más largo, más grande y sin cortes para España y South Park: más grande, más larga y al desnudo para Latinoamérica. En la trama, el pueblo está conmocionado por el éxito entre los niños de la película de Terrance y Phillip, repleta de lenguaje y chistes soeces, hasta el punto de llegar a un conflicto diplomático entre Estados Unidos y Canadá. A diferencia de los capítulos de la serie, la película se inscribió dentro del género musical que a su vez parodiaba las canciones de otras películas de animación del mismo género. La película logró recaudar 83 millones de dólares y fue bien recibida por la crítica. Llegó incluso a ser nominada a un Premio Óscar en 2000 a la Mejor canción original por Blame Canada, que fue interpretada en la gala por el actor Robin Williams. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de South Park * * * Lista de los episodios de South Park Categoría:South Park Categoría:Programas de MTV Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series animadas de MTV Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1997 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en España Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Humor negro Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 2000 ar:ساوث بارك az:Cənubi Park bar:South Park be:South Park be-x-old:South Park bg:Саут Парк br:South Park bs:South Park ca:South Park cs:Městečko South Park da:South Park de:South Park el:Σάουθ Παρκ en:South Park eo:South Park et:South Park fa:ساوت پارک fi:South Park fo:South Park fr:South Park fy:South Park ga:South Park gl:South Park he:סאות' פארק hr:South Park hu:South Park id:South Park is:South Park it:South Park ja:サウスパーク ko:사우스 파크 la:Ager Austri lt:Pietų Parkas lv:Dienvidparks mk:South Park nds:South Park nl:South Park nn:South Park no:South Park os:Хуссар Парк pl:South Park pt:South Park ro:South Park ru:Южный парк sah:South Park sh:South Park simple:South Park sk:Mestečko South Park sl:South Park sq:South Park sr:Саут Парк sv:South Park ta:சவுத் பார்க் th:เซาท์พาร์ก tr:South Park uk:Південний парк uz:South Park vi:South Park zh:南方公園